Drabbles
by hippiescribbler
Summary: Little oneshots based on short prompts or songs stuck in my head or whatever inspired me to write. Request are always accepted.
1. Something Wild

Something Wild

Growing up is never easy, especially when you're the weird kid. I know at the age of eleven I'm too old to believe in things like dragons, but I did and for that I didn't fit in. I liked to think there was more to the world, something wild, adventure out there waiting to be found.  
I spent my spare time drawing out maps and plans for these adventures that I was positive one day I'd find some sort of light in this world. Even at a young age I know that what's considered the norm is wrong for me. I'll draw out my own way.  
A day came when Bora, the fourth grade bully snatched one of my drawings from me. It was of a dragon I hoped to find one day. He was laughing at me and almost ripped the drawing before a blond girl took it from his hands. She didn't say anything, actually I hadn't heard her speak before in our entire year in class together. She just gave him a look that was scarier than a mom and a teacher at the same time. Bora ran off and she handed the drawing to me with a smile. I let her keep the drawing for I had plenty, and was grateful that someone was being kind towards me.  
That day on the play ground we talked about adventures and maps and the possibility of what the world held. We spent everyday after that running around the play ground planning out the adventures we'd one day take.

Three years pass and Lucy is still my best friend. We still talk of adventure except now Lucy talks more of escaping. I never understood why until I caught her crying one day. She was walking towards our middle school and didn't hear me calling her name by the time I reached her she was sobbing. Lucy being one of the strongest girls I know didn't cry easily. I could tell for a while now something was wrong in Lucy's life, but knew she'd come to me when she was ready. She knows I'll always be here for her.  
She hugged me after I asked her what was wrong and finally broke down.  
"It's my dad." she started voice broken "ever since my mom died he isn't himself. He yells a lot and I honestly don't think he wants me around anymore. He never leaves his office, I brought him breakfast this morning and he literally threw it back at me for entering the room without knocking." She showed me the cut the plate left on her shoulder in embarrassment.  
I noticed other cuts and bruises along her arm as well and knew this wasn't a first time occurrence. I didn't know what to say, I was angry that someone would harm such a big hearted girl. I hugged her tighter and told her we could always run away.  
She laughed at me and smiled a bright smile.  
"If you've taught me anything it's that the world is a bright place. I wouldn't have gotten this far without that mindset, we'll have our adventure one day." she reminded me of our plans to find a dragon we made during recess years back. I smiled at her in amazement no matter how scared Lucy is, she's still stronger than any fourteen year old I've ever met.

Another three years passed and Lucy and I were still attached at the hip. We had been each other's hand to hold through many hardships, a constant reminder that things would be okay. She's often haunted with her mother's death and the more recent passing of her father. They never truly made amends for his cruelty towards her the last few years of his life, but his death still effected her harshly. Having lost my own parents during childhood I knew how lonely she felt. While my foster dad was amazing it didn't take away the pain of losing your actual family.  
Lucy lived alone, her father had her emancipated before his death. He was ill for about six months prier and didn't want her going into foster care with just one year left until she turned eighteen. While Jude was at the top of my hate list I did respect him for his change of heart towards Lucy, even if it was on his death bed. The only problem was Lucy hated being alone. She'd often told me she felt like she was drowning in the huge house by herself. It held bad memories, but we were sure to fill it with good ones. I was there as often as possible being her hand to hold to keep her from sinking into a negative mindset.

After three more years I realized that Lucy was more to me than my strong willed best friend. She was the adventure I always wanted. She was wild, and big hearted. I never knew what to expect from her. Some days she cried over her troublesome past until I was able to comfort her, then suddenly she was suggesting running away to hunt for dragons like when we were kids.  
Lucy in a way was like the dragon I always looked for. No she wasn't covered in scales and massive, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, but she was mystical. She was a light all her own and no matter where life took me good or bad she'd always be what I went home too. Like a beacon to a ship she called me home.

I'm sure in another three years Lucy will still be by my side. We don't try to hide how we feel our relationship is an adventure in its self. She's the only person that could make not knowing what comes next comforting, and I can't wait to see where our life takes us.  
Because while we're both covered in battle scars we're both stronger than we look, we'll never give up on making the best of our lives. We will never slow down or stop chasing the thrill that is life. Hell at twenty-three we will probably still be chasing dragons or attempting to see if we have magic. No matter what wild thing life throws our way though we will always find each other and face it together.  
Because home isn't a house, it isn't walls and a ceiling, it's what makes you feel safe when you should be frozen in fear and that's what Lucy and I are to each other.

 **So here is drabble number two as requested by A Lady of Dragons! I hope everyone reading enjoyed it! This was definitely fun to write.**


	2. Terrible Things

**Hey readers! So this is basically a writing exorcise I like to do and decided to start posting. I did it years ago and truly enjoyed it and it helped my writing tremendously. Usually I'll pick a short prompt from a writing book I own or a story based on a song that's stuck in my hand or even request. So I hope you all enjoy my little one shot rambles!**

Terrible Things  
I watched my teenage son Blaze flirt with Gray's daughter Storm in the guild and felt pain in  
my chest. I remember being his age. I had no clue what love was not in the slightest. My main focus was finding Igneel, who had time for love? While I didn't realize it then it was the only thing I really wanted. To truly be loved, maybe that's why I spent so many years chasing a ghost that was my father. It was around that time I met Blaze's mother.  
She was beautiful... weird, but beautiful non the less. I think what made me like her the most was how real she was. She had no clue that I was the Salamander she was originally so excited to see, yet she went on to me about her dreams of joining the guild I call home. I knew her heart was nothing but pure when she paid for my and Happy's dinner. The first real meal we'd had in months and knowing how much we both ate it wasn't cheap.  
It didn't take long to realize that maybe Lucy was looking for love as well. With her distant father and lose of her mother Lucy was just as lonely as me. True we had our family at the guild but Lucy was the first to get to know me as more than the hothead of the family. Just like I always seen more than a pretty face within her.  
It took longer than I'm proud to admit that she was the girl of my dreams. Honestly I was just scared that she'd leave or something would happen to her. Losing Igneel almost destroyed me losing someone I shared a deep connection with again would have ended me. It was easier to just pretend the feelings weren't there, to keep my cool the best I could.  
That night Blaze asked me how I told his mother I loved her for the first time. The memory made me laugh.  
"Son it was the most wonderful night of my life, but it was all your mother. I was staring at her, probably not as sneakily as I should have been but she was just too cute trying to finish the next chapter of her novel. She turned around and bluntly asked if I was in love with her. I think we were both tired of hiding our feelings, you can always tell by their eyes if they're in love with you. Lucy's always held a little fire in them when she stared at me that I didn't notice until that day and when I looked at her it was like she was the only star in the sky. Blaze I'm only telling you this because you're around the same age as we were when we fell in love. I want you to be careful."  
Anyone that was around us could tell how we feel about each other, most before we even realized it. The day we told the guild we were together there was not a single shocked face in the building. Instead they all broke out into "finally" and other loud cheers. We spent that entire week drinking too much with the guild, but we didn't care we was happy truly happy for the first time in our lives. We'd joke about how her spirts would react to the news of our relationship knowing the majority held a crush on the beautiful blond. We'd share dances and kisses and was too caught up to notice that a whole week had passed since our last job. Not that we cared we always found a way to make rent. There wasn't a job that first week that could have compared to having time to just be in love.  
It only took a few months before I proposed to her. I didn't see a point in waiting we both knew we wanted forever. I opened the little box as carefully as possible. Even thought I knew she would say yes I couldn't help but be nervous.  
 _"You know that I love you, will you marry me?"_  
I was never good with words she knew that, but that simple sentence brought us both to tears. The happy kind, she slipped the ring on her left ring finger and we were both excited for what the future would bring.  
I never talk much about Lucy and I especially not to Blaze. I knew one day he would start asking questions about our relationship, and while I knew that what Lucy and I share is fairy tale I only held fear for my son as he was begging to fall in love as well.  
"Son I know I hardly talk of your mother it's just hard to think of her. Life it can do terrible things. It takes people that don't deserve to lose their life. Every single day I pray that life treats you differently. Losing your mother was the hardest day of my life." I could tell Blaze was surprised by me bringing Lucy up. She died only a few years after his birth, he hardly knew of his mother. He was always full of questions about her, but I usually shut them down.  
It happened on a mission I couldn't get to her in time when she was hit with dark magic. There isn't a day that goes by I don't regret taking that job. Her words haunt me whenever I think back to the day so I try to as little as possible.  
 _"Natsu please don't be sad, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_  
For the first time in front of my son I broke down. I usually tried to act strong but I fell straight to my knees.  
"Blaze, don't fall in love. There's never going to be a day I regret loving your mother but the pain that came with losing her isn't something I would ever want you to experience. I know that when love hits you, you don't get a choice Lord knows I tried to fight loving your mother. If you do get a choice son I beg you to walk away. I just can't bear to see this happen to you. Life can do terrible things, please be careful."

 **I know these aren't necessarily the best just little drabbles to keep me writing. I do hope you enjoyed it though!**


	3. I'm Back! (AN)

Long time no write! If anyone is still reading my work, I am truly sorry for abandoning my account. After starting college and working full-time life got in the way and sadly my fanfiction had to suffer. No, I'm not writing this as a goodbye message to whatever fans I have left, but more so an ask for help. The upcoming semester I'm actually able to be graded on my fanfiction account (anyone serious about pursuing writing should highly consider a film and creative writing path in college it's super rewarding) Anyways with that being said I'm going to be updating much more frequently. I wanted to write this to ask my fans what stories you're still interested in reading, so I know what to continue working on. I also wanted to ask for prompts, something to challenge my writing skills. I also wanted to ask if there were any abandoned stories authors would let me take over as my own projects for both prompt and editing practice. Please pm me for information about this! I'd love the challenge. Another thank you to anyone who's still sticking around for me! I hope for a fun year of updates!


End file.
